The Project Freelancer Saga
The Project Freelancer Saga is the third main saga of the series, spanning two seasons and two mini-series. Unlike the previous two sagas, however, the Project Freelancer saga focuses on prequel events taking place before The Blood Gulch Chronicles, as well as present-day events. The saga is notable for its extensive use of original character animation, led by late animator Monty Oum, first introduced in Revelation, allowing for more intricate action sequences, unique character designs, and better use of visual storytelling. The saga also wraps up several elements introduced in the previous two sagas. The main characters include Epsilon, Tucker, Caboose, Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Washington, Carolina, Tex, South Dakota, North Dakota, York, C.T., and Maine. Major recurring characters include the Epsilon-Doubles, Delta, Pilot Four Seven Niner, Wyoming, and the Counselor. The primary antagonists of the saga are Sigma, the Insurrectionists, and the Director. Main Characters Red Team *Sarge (Seasons 9-10; 18 episodes) *Grif (Seasons 9-10; 16 episodes) *Simmons (Season 10; 16 episodes) *Donut (Season 10; 4 episodes) *Lopez (Season 10; 1 episode) *Sarge (ε) (Season 9-WTaWTaW; 22 episodes) *Simmons (ε) (Season 9-WTaWTaW; 23 episodes) *Grif (ε) (Season 9-WTaWTaW; 17 episodes) *Donut (ε) (Season 9-MIA; 14 episodes) *Lopez (ε) (Season 9, WTaWTaW; 10 episodes) Blue Team *Epsilon (Seasons 9-10; 44 episodes) *Washington (Seasons 9-10; 30 episodes) *Caboose (Seasons 9-10; 18 episodes) *Tucker (Season 10; 16 episodes) *Tex (ε) (Season 9; 8 episodes) *Tucker (ε) (Season 9-WTaWTaW; 23 episodes) *Caboose (ε) (Season 9-WTaWTaW; 22 episodes) Project Freelancer *Director (Seasons 9-10; 26 episodes) *Counselor (Seasons 9-10; 22 episodes) *York (Seasons 9-10; 26 episodes) *North Dakota (Seasons 9-10; 27 episodes) *South Dakota (Seasons 9-10; 19 episodes) *Wyoming (Seasons 9-10; 16 episodes) *Florida (Seasons 9-10; 7 episodes) *F.I.L.S.S. (Seasons 9-10; 10 episodes) *Four Seven Niner (Seasons 9-10; 9 episodes) *Alpha (Seasons 9-10; 3 episodes) *Delta (Seasons 9-10; 10 episodes) *Theta (Season 10; 5 episodes) *Gamma (Season 10; 2 episodes) *Omega (Season 10; 2 episodes) Charon Private Security Forces *C.T. (Seasons 9-10; 17 episodes) *Insurrectionist Leader (Seasons 9-10; 8 episodes) *Demo Man (Seasons 9-10; 8 episodes) *Girlie (Seasons 9-10; 5 episodes) *Resistance Sniper (Seasons 9-10; 4 episodes) *Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier (Seasons 9-10; 5 episodes) *Sharkface (Season 9; 3 episodes) Other *Carolina (Seasons 9-10; 32 episodes) *Tex (Seasons 9-10; 16 episodes) *Maine (Seasons 9-10; 19 episodes) *Sigma (Season 10; 8 episodes) *Doc (Season 10; 2 episodes) *Chairman (Season 10; 3 episodes) *Allison (Season 10; 3 episodes) Story Season 9 The ninth season, which begins the Project Freelancer saga, continues directly after the events of n+1, with Epsilon reliving the events from The Blood Gulch Chronicles with his memories of Tex, Tucker, Caboose, Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Donut, and Lopez. Along with this, a new Freelancer backstory is also shown, detailing the history of Project Freelancer and its agents. MIA MIA is a mini-series taking place sometime in between the beginning and end of Season 9. It chronicles the misadventures of the Red and Blue teams searching for Grif while inside the Epsilon Unit. Where There's a Will, There's a Wall Where There's a Will, There's a Wall is a mini-series, taking place inside the Epsilon Unit, that follows the Red Team discovering a huge wall behind their base. Meanwhile, the Blues rejoice over their newly arrived Falcon and argue to see who gets control over it. Season 10 The tenth season continues after the events of Season 9, following Carolina's journey to kill the Director with the Reds and Blues, as well as wrapping up the events of the Freelancer backstory, first introduced in Season 9. This season also elaborates more on the Freelancer A.I. fragments. Themes Obsession Epsilon is obsessed with getting Epsilon Tex out of the memory unit. The Director is obsessed with reviving Allison though Tex and torturing the Alpha A.I to create fragments. Carolina is obsessed with defeating Tex and impressing and later killing her father the Director. Sigma is obsessed with collecting his fellow fragments and obtaining metastability. South is obsessed with obtaining an A.I. Letting Go Though the two seasons particularly the 10th we see the director's inability to let go of Allison and how his inability to let go drives him to do morally horrible things to try to bring her back. In the end, we see how his unwillingness to let go has caused the destruction of so much else he cared for and left him a shell of his former self. Epsilon realizes his only way to be happy is let go of his memory of her. Towards the end, we see Carolina and Epsilon manage to let go of their hate for the director and rather than kill him, they decide to leave him alone to decide his own fate. Family A major plot point of the saga is Carolina's massive family issues. Her obsession to prove herself stems from her daddy issues. Trivia *This is the only saga in the series where Blood Gulch does not make an appearance. Epsilon's memory of Blood Gulch is the only representation of the canyon featured. References External links *[http://www.redvsblue.com/ Red vs. Blue official site] *YouTube Saga Playlist Category:Project Freelancer Category:Red vs. Blue